1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air duct assembly having a harness sheath provided integrally therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to have a better understanding of the present invention, reference will first be made to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings, which illustrate a conventional harness mounting structure of an automotive air duct assembly, wherein in the case where, for example, a harness 1 is introduced from an engine room E into a vehicle compartment R through a dash floor panel 2 to be wired to a fuse box 3 as shown in FIG. 1, the harness 1 is retained at intermediate points by means of grip members 5 welded or otherwise secured to a dash upper panel 4. Indicated at 1a, 6 and 9 are branch connectors, a windshield, and a cowl top panel, respectively.
However, the foregoing conventional harness mounting structure has the following disadvantages: Being point-supported by means of the grip members 5, the harness 1 tends to flex between the grip members 5 so that each time the vehicle body vibrates, the flexed portions of the harness 1 are caused to swing to be rubbed against a dash insulator 8, duct 9 and/or other components provided adjacent thereto and thus the insulator tape of the harness 1 is finally broken, which is very likely to cause a fire. Obviously, this raises the problem of disaster prevention. Another disadvantage is such that the efficiency of harness wiring operation is low due to the fact that the steps of bending the plate-like grip members 5 to embrace the harness 1 are involved in an attempt to mount the harness 1 in position.